


Just Robots

by Vegorott



Series: Ego Animals [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ego Animal AU, M/M, Mild animal abuse, mentions of animal testing, nothing graphic, nothing terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Experiments since birth, Google and Bing are now reaching their final days in the lab, euthanization just around the corner but the scientist who named them allows them to do free and they two soon meet a strange due of dog and cat





	Just Robots

Google sat straight up, ears raised and bright blue, artificial eyes wide and alert. His dark fur was flat at the moment but the ends of it were ready to perk up at a moments notice if he heard anything. He knew he was a labrador, his job was to be strong, brave, aware and, with a glance down at the other sleeping dog in their cell, loyal. 

Bing. 

Bing was what they called a ‘Shiba Inu’, or at least that was what they referred to him ask when they didn’t use their names. Although only one of the humans here called them by their names and the smile on their face when they came up with it made Google decide to keep it, Bing just liked having a name. Google looked back down at Bing again, seeing the black and tan fur on his hind start to rise and whimpers come out of Bing’s mouth. 

“Bing, Bing wake up,” Google said softly, using his paw to prod at Bing’s side. Bing only whimpered some more. “It’s okay, you’re not there.” Google dipped his head down and gave the top of Bing’s a few, soothing licks, the whimpering finally calming down. Google placed his nose on Bing’s cheek for a moment to make sure he was actually calm, jerking back up when he heard the loud creak of the door opening. Google stepped over Bing with his front paws, covering as much of the other dog as he could since Bing was only a tad bit smaller than him. 

“The Labrador and Shiba Inu only have a few more experiments left.” Google crouched a little and held his ears back, wishing he knew what the two men in white coats were saying. “Do you think we’d be able to adopt them out?” 

“What family would want to adopt grown dogs that are practically just robots at this point?” Google didn’t like the tone of the other human’s comment. 

“They do it with military dogs.” 

“No one is going to want a lab rat as a family pet. We’ll just euthanize them when we’re done. It’s probably more humane to do that anyways.” 

“So, after all they’ve been through, we’re just gonna kill them?” 

_ Kill _

Google knew that word, that was the word they used when they took the other dogs away and they never came back. Were they next? They had to be talking about him and Bing since they were looking right at them. Google fought the urge to growl at the men when they stepped closer to their cell. 

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before.” The first male human shrugged before taking out a marker, drawing in red on the glass wall that kept them separated and then walking away. 

“I’m sorry, Google and Bing, guess I shouldn’t have favorites in my line of work.” The second human let out a sad noise and left as well. 

“We have to get out,” Google whined, lowering himself completely to lay on top of Bing. “I have to get us out.” 

x~x~x

Bing woke up with a few rolls and he perked up when he saw Google. 

“Googs! Googs! Googs!” Bing greeted happily, jumping up to his feet and rushing over to the other dog, nuzzling his nose into his side. “Wanna play?” 

“Bing, we need to leave,” Google stated. 

“Leave?” Bing sat and tilted his head to the side. 

“We need to leave here, it’s not safe.” 

“But this is where we live, this is where we get food.” Google could tell that Bing wasn’t arguing, he was just confused. 

“They’re going to kill us.”

“Kill.” Bing’s mood went all the way down. “But, but we behave, we’re good, why would they want to...” Bing whimpered and lowered himself all the way, tail no longer wagging. 

“We didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t, I promise. They’re the bad ones, not us.” Bing’s ears went up. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” Bing bounced right back up and ran around Google a few times. 

“We’ll get out! I know we will!” Bing went under Google’s legs and laid down on his stomach, happily yipping when Google went straight back down and was on top of him. Bing easily wiggled his way out and jumped around while Google shook his rear, waiting a moment before pouncing and catching Bing. “The one-eyed bandit is down!” Bing started rolling back and forth while Google pretended that he was going to bite him, just nipping at the air. Both stopped when there was a whistle. 

“Hey guys, I don’t know how good of an idea this is, but I can’t be the one to take you two out.” The second human from early that morning was speaking while pressing a few buttons on a pad. “You’re both strong and brave and as long as you two stay together…” The glass door slid open. “You’ll be safe.” Bing and Google both just looked at the human. “Go, hurry.” The man stepped away and Google made sure to put himself between Bing and the human as they stepped out, seeing that he was pointing towards another open door, the cool air telling him that it leads outside. 

“Googs! It’s the outside!” Google watched as Bing took off. Google gave a quick look at the human and bowed his head in thanks before going after Bing. “Where do we go?” Bing was practically spinning as he looked around. “There’s trees and rocks and buildings and...buildings? We’re near a city? People! Nice people! We can have a home!” 

“Bing-” Google stopped himself when Bing was once again running off. “At least wait for me!” 

“We’re gonna have a big family! With little kids and happy parents, a big yard and lots and lots of treats everytime we-” Bing fumbled to a stop when he saw two teenage human males. “Play?” 

“Bing, wait!” 

“Dude, look at its face!” One of the teenagers laughed.

“It’s got a robo-leg.” One of the other teenagers kicked out, hitting Bing’s front legs and making him whimper and stumble away.

“Shit!” Both cursed when Google got between them and growled loudly. 

“Stupid mutt scared me.” The first teenager said harshly and the second kicked out towards Google this time. 

“His eyes look like glass, what a freak.” 

“Don’t be mean to him!” Bing barked, bitting into the human’s shin, not knowing the words but the movement was enough to tell him what was going on. The human screamed and fully kicked Bing this time, making him fall down. 

“Bing!” Google rushed over to Bing and covered him with his body, growling at the teenagers. He lowered his head and braced himself to get his as well, but there was some barking that came from further away. 

“Seriously!?” 

“Let’s go!” Google stayed where he was if there were more dogs here and they wanted to fight, he wasn’t going to let them hurt Bing, he’s been through enough. 

“Hey, you can get up.” Google refused to move. “Hello~” 

“They’re gone. You’re safe.” Google opened one of his eyes and was not expecting the sight he saw. “There’s something different about you two, I can smell it.” An overly fluffed cat mewed, padding around Google and Bing.

“I can see it.” A dog that looks much like a wolf let out a laugh, one of his eyes being a bright blue while the other was a dark brown, somewhat matching his feline companion, whose eyes had a bright blue while the other seemed to be red. 

“Hush, Wilford.” The cat raised a paw towards the dog. “You’re not from here, are you?” 

“No,” Bing answered, pouting when Google covered his face with both front paws. 

“What do you want?” Google asked. 

“You came from the building down there, didn’t you? The lab?” 

“I’m a lab,” Google stated. 

“Yes, yes you are, but I mean a laboratory. A place that does tests, a place that would give you glass-eyes and metal legs.” The cat purred, crossing his tail over his paws and sitting straight up. “You have no home, no place to go.” 

“What do you want?” Google asked again. 

“I want to ensure those in my pack are well-fed and cared for. That they’re happy in the lives they were given.” Google just stared. “I can tell that’s what you want for your mate.” 

“Mate?” Bing asked, peeking his head between Google’s paws. 

“Oh, you’re definitely from the lab.” The cat stood back up and went over to Wilford. “I have a pack I run that lives in a nearby park, all are fed, kept warm and safe.” 

“I thought dogs did packs.” Bing now had his head sticking out all the way since Google was too distracted trying to understand this cat. 

“I’m not any ordinary cat if that much wasn’t clear.” The cat walked back over to Google and Bing. “My home is open for you two to join but you’ll have to do a few favors since we saved your lives.” 

“Favors?” Google asked.

“Nothing beyond what you’d do to live. Get food, water, intel, the works.” 

“One of those don’t match the others,” Bing said. 

“You’ll keep him safe, right?” Google stood up slightly, allowing Bing to squeeze out. 

“Of course, I can’t risk losing valuable members of my pack. We have to work together to survive.” The cat turned around, his tail swiping against Google’s nose and making him sneeze. “We already have a few other dogs if that makes you feel better and another cat, there’s also some other animals you may not expect.” 

“We do owe you, that’s the least we can do,” Google mumbled. 

“We’re going to have a home? With other animals?” Bing sounded excited. 

“Somewhat.” The cat went back to purring. Google went over to Bing and pressed muzzles with him, allowing him a second to think. 

“Fine. We’ll come.” Google said.

“Perfect.” The cat looked at Wilford with a glare when he started to laugh again. 

“I get it, ‘pur’fect and you’re a cat.” Wilford stood up. “Wanna ride?” 

“I can walk on my own this time around, we’re in no rush to bring the new ones back, it’ll let them get a good view of the city.” 

“We never got your name,” Bing said. “We know he’s Wilford, who are you?” 

“Call me, Dark.” 


End file.
